


Not all kings have kingdoms

by Evelynne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynne/pseuds/Evelynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have been sleeping together for a year, but Loki disappeared for almost two months with no warning or explanation. Now he is back but something is off. Where was he and what happened during this time? The answer could change everything between them. And of course the rest of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Asgard and Midgard all want to have a say about the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, I’m so sorry about the butchered english. I’m not a native speaker and this is the first time I venture myself into writing something in years. 
> 
> I’m looking for a beta, so if you’re interested, please let me know. Gods know this story needs one! 
> 
> Anyway all comments are welcome, tell me what you like, what you don’t like and how I can improve it.

For someone who owned a tower with several floors, Tony Stark spent an unreasonable amount of time locked up in one single room. The workshop was his sanctuary, the place he would come, make a cup of coffee (yes, he did have a coffee machine down there) and get himself absorbed by his most recent work for days at a time. This was the rule even before he became Iron Man, only got worse since he started playing super-hero and, most recently turned himself into an Avenger. _Consultant Avenger_! The loud, annoying voice in the back of his head kept screaming at him. He didn’t play well with others, so he was only a Consultant Avenger.  
  
But being a part time consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. strange gathering of super-heroes was enough to screw up his already mess-of-a-life. His relationship with Pepper went down the drain after his little stunt with the missile and honestly, he couldn’t blame her. Dating Tony Stark was, for lack of a better definition, exhausting. Dating Iron Man was an ulcer waiting to happen. And dating a Consultant Avenger was damn right impossible to someone’s nerves. So they went back to being only friends and moved on with their lives. Meaning, Pepper started dating Agent Coulson, recently out of a prolonged coma and Tony… well, Tony added an all new level of craziness to his already crazy life. Which brought him here, to the workshop at 3 in the morning, with no sleep in the past twenty-four hours and a near overdose of caffeine.  
  
It was impossible for him to sleep, he couldn’t relax enough and ended up just thrashing in bed for hours. This lack of news was killing him. And how the fucking hell did this happen? People went crazy with worry about him, not the other way around! But it had been almost two months. Fifty-eight days without a single word, appearance, note… nothing! This was driving him insane with frustration and worry. And Tony Stark did not worry!  
  
He knew from the beginning this was a bad idea. This topped his rank of ‘worst ideas ever’. It was irresponsible, reckless, dangerous and Fury would probably chop all his limbs off if he ever found out… after the others were done beating and torturing him. So, why not stop it? Because for the very first time in his life this felt so good, so right. Up until now it was a foreign feeling, but his body craved so much more than the lust. It craved the comfort, the safeness and his mind was overwhelmed with knowledge, with the challenge of finally find a matching partner to banter. But this was until fifty-eight days ago! When said partner made his last appearance. Something was wrong. It had to be! This had been going on between them for almost a year now and he never got more than three weeks without any kind of news  
  
Tony Stark was starting to freak out about his lover’s well being. Hell has frozen over!  
  
“You shouldn’t be wake until such a late hour” a cold, royal voice laced with something alike British accent brought Tony out of his reveries. The sharp intake of his breath was the only sign of startle at the new arrival.  
  
“Neither should you” the engineer replied as he tried to suppress a smile, closed his eyes and sent a small ‘ _thank you_ ’ to whatever deity was listening. Two months of tension and worry finally left his shoulders now he knew his lover was still in one piece, with no visible damage.  
  
“What happened, Loki?” he demanded “Do you have any idea how long you were gone?”  
  
The God of Mischief sighed and has he took a few steps closer Tony was able to see how tired he looked, his face even paler than normal and those amazing emerald eyes held the weight a thousand years more then the last time he had seen him. But what surprised him most was the god’s next move.  
  
Loki gently enveloped his arms around the engineer’s waist, pulling their bodies together and buried his nose in the other’s neck as he breathed in his lovers scent. “I’m sorry.” his voice was barely a whisper “I’m so sorry if I worried you, Tony.”  
  
Now the genius was worried all over again. Loki never showed weakness or remorse. He could be civil, sometimes even kind or charming if he deemed the person worthy, going as far as being a caring lover, but this almost vulnerability was something new, leaving Tony at a loss on how to react, so he just went with it.  
  
“Hey, it’s ok, reindeer games.” his tone was light but the way he tightened his hold on Loki and left his fingers run through his black locks spoke a entire different story “What’s a few more white hairs in my fabulous hair, right?”  
  
“Can we… can we just go to bed?” his voice cracked with something like uncertainty before placing a chaste kiss in Tony’s neck.  
  
Tony frowned slightly at the request but, once again, went with it “Sure. Do you want to teleport us or should we…” his voice trailed off as he felt himself being teleported from the workshop into his room, both their clothes magically gone, save for their underwear. He almost lost his balance if it wasn’t for the bed right behind him to support his legs. “I guess this will do.” he briefly muttered before adding louder “J.A.R.V.I.S, please make sure everything is shut down in the workshop and initiate the security protocol over this floor. We don’t want unwelcome guests tonight.”  
  
“Of course, Sir” the A.I. replied “Already done.”  
  
Almost immediately Loki hopped in bed and was under the covers while Tony remained there, looking at his lover with a confused frown with his behaviour. At least there was no sign of bruises on the god’s perfect skin, so he wasn’t fiscally hurt, wherever he had been. On the other hand this was all so… un-Loki. What happened to him??  
  
“Are you planning to stand there all night?” a perfect eyebrow raised at him “You will freeze to death.”  
  
Tony shook his head and somewhat reticently got in bed with Loki. The god didn’t wait a second to pull the engineer to him and lock their lips together. His grip was strong and his tong impatient, demanding an immediate entrance. But no! This was wrong; he couldn’t rush into sex without knowing what was going on.  
  
“Loki, wait” Tony gently held the god’s shoulders but left a trail of kisses down his neck “What is going on? What happened?” his eyes fixed on those wild forests “You were gone for almost two months. Where were you? Do you have any idea what I went through? I was going insane here, without knowing…” he should stop talking before he admitted something he wasn’t ready for, but he couldn’t. For weeks he lived with his stomach knotted, scared that something terrible had happened to the idiotic asgardian, or jotun… whatever. His nerves were a wreck (So, this was how Pepper felt all the time? The woman should be given a statue, or better yet, a fucking parade!) and his brain-to-mouth filter gone. “I was terrified! You disappeared and I was left here wondering where you were, if you were injured, or even alive! Your brother has been in New Mexico and for all he knows you never even left Asgard in the last two years. So yeah… I was terrified” all this said in a single breath, with the last statement almost yelled.  
  
 Loki was watching him with unveiled interest, almost like he was studying him, both eyebrows raised now, his lips apart, as if he was about to reply, but in the end, he gave Tony a small smile and a very chaste kiss before trailing his hand down to squeeze the genius intimately. Nothing chaste about the gesture anymore.  
  
“Not now, Tony.” he almost purred in his lover’s ear. “After. I promise.”  
  
“Loki…” he started, only to be stopped by the cool hand sneaking inside his boxers. It gripped his cock and the thumb was now rubbing the tip, smearing pre-cum around it.  
  
“Shhhh…later” that smooth voice just a whisper against his lips “Now I want you to take me!”  
  
Tony knew he shouldn’t give in to such request. There was still something off about Loki, he should sit them down and make him talk, but… the God of Mischief was a dirty player and new exactly how to win this fight.  
  
  



	2. Missed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back!   
> I can’t believe the amazing response this story got. Thank you so much for all the attention!   
> This chapter is almost a PWP, but I promise the next chapter we’ll have some answers.  
> I still don’t have a permanent beta, so sorry any mistakes (And still accept offers!)  
> Oh, I created a twitter account you can follow me at twitter.com/@_Evelynne_

If Tony Stark learnt anything out of this… _“thing”_ with Loki was know when to admit defeat and let himself being held captive by the enemy. As of right now, said enemy had a hand on his chest keeping him down while his tongue replaced his other hand smearing pre-cum around the head of his cock, before sucking it clean. 

Tony couldn’t avoid the moan that escaped him, followed by the rise of his hips. Loki was already driving him crazy with want. All he could think was to burry himself inside that cool, expert mouth, but the god kept the firm grip on his hips to prevent any further movements while he licked and sucked the red, engorged head.

“Tsc tsc tsc. Don´t even think about it, Anthony” he purred again rolling the name in his tongue, along with the other’s juices “Tonight I will take my time” the last sentence being punctuated by a long lick from base to tip, which made the genius moan louder and grab some of those dark, wavy locks. He would never admit it, but he loved the long hair. 

“Loki… please… I… I need more.”

Tony felt him chuckle around the tip he was now sucking in earnest, a sole finger running up and down his length. The bastard was killing him but all he could do was moan even louder when the god started lowering his mouth very slowly, engulfing inch by agonizing inch. 

“Oh yeah, Loki… I missed your mouth so much… God! That is so good. Yeah, suck me harder… please.” Tony was babbling and he knew it, but damn that mouth should be illegal and that tongue earn the name Silvertongue indeed. It was now massaging his dick while those talented lips bobbed up and down. If Loki kept this rhythm he would end spilling in his mouth sooner than they both wanted. But his partner seamed to sense that because he slowed his movements but the finger that was previously running his cock was now massaging his sack along with others. When Tony opened his mouth in a strangled gasp Loki took the opportunity to introduce three digits of his other hand inside. He didn’t wait a second to close his mouth around them and suck hard. This made the god moan, sending vibrations on his member. But soon enough the fingers were gone and Loki was rubbing them against his own hole.

Tony raised himself up just a little, so he was able to watch the fingers slowly disappear inside his lover- This along with the exquisite mouth engulfing him was almost enough to make him come. 

“Lokiii…” he moaned the words “I’m almost… I need…” 

 The god chuckled again but stopped sucking him and let the hard member go, only to crawl up the smaller man’s body and invade his mouth, immediately finding the other’s tongue, tangling them together. With a single move Loki buried himself to the hilt in Tony. This made them both gasp in pleasure. The bit of pain on the taller was more than welcomed. The engineer fought to keep still and not thrust his hips, letting them both adjust. It was Loki who moved first, rolling his own hips tentatively, their breaths coming in small gasps against each other.

“I adore how full you make me feel, Tony.” the god whispered before starting a steady rhythm up and down.

Tony couldn’t even respond between raged breaths, his hips thrusting up to meet every move. Instead, he took the god’s massive erection in his hand squeezing it. He knew he wouldn’t last long this time, too many weeks without his partner. He could barely stand the idea of taking the matter in his own hands, so to say, and masturbate. Every time he tried, the image of Loki being held captive, tortured or dead would assault him, killing any mood he still had. 

Now, with Loki riding him hard, his fingernails rubbing down his chest, leaving red marks on his skin, Tony could finally let himself get lost in his lover. Grabbing the pale hips, the man angled his thrusts up to hit that sweet little spot inside Loki that made him lose any resemblance of control he still possessed.

And there it was! As soon as he hit the spot, Loki screamed his name with abandon, riding as hard as he knew the human could take. Now sensing his own orgasm approaching, Tony rubbed the god even harder, making him lose and start spilling his seed in his chest. The muscles around his cock milking him to orgasm within seconds as he spilled himself inside his lover.

“Loookkiiii…” he screamed and moaned until both their highs subsided and Loki collapsed beside him panting hard. 

Tony tried to resist the urge to envelop himself around Loki’s body, but that was another lost battle. As soon as his limbs started working again, his head sat in the god’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck and his arms wrapped themselves around his waist and torso, making the asgardian a very nice and soft pillow.

The genius knew it was only a matter of time until Loki shoved him off his body with some dry remark but it was surprised when minutes later that hadn’t happen yet. What did happen left him once again speechless. The taller man enveloped his arms around him, nuzzled his hair a little before dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead breathing in his scent. 

“Have a good night, Tony.” came his whispered voice a moment later, clearly laced with tiredness and sleep.

“’Night, ‘night, Rudolph.” the engineer replied.

In spite of the late hour, or early to be precise, Tony had some difficult time to find his sleep. His body was dead tired but his brain couldn’t stop! The unexpected turn of the night kept nagging him. Tony was safe, visibly unarmed (unless one counted the certain sore spots he would feel in the morning), but his entire behaviour was strange, unlike him. And the thousand dollar questions remained unanswered. Where was he for the past two months? Why didn’t he tell him or left a note saying he was alive? And why was he acting so like this? Suddenly, another question popped in his head, this one even more disturbing than all the others.

‘ _And why do I care so much?’_

_‘Ok’_ he thought _‘We’ve been having sex for almost a year. This is the most steady thing I’ve ever had other than Pepper, so I can get worried about the son-of-a-bitch! Yeah, that’s it. I saw him at least every week, so is only normal to worry when he doesn’t show up for fifty-eight days! No! Two months! I definitely wasn’t counting the days! Ohh… fuck!’_ Tony sighed and opened his eyes when the reality came crushing on him. Of course he cared! He loved Loki’s presence, was it for sex, talking about science, magic or just to banter. The idiotic god just crawled under his skin and refused to get out. He was passionate, sharp, witty, brilliant, funny, with an unhealthy dose of craziness. It was obvious Tony would be attracted to all that. 

In the beginning, when Loki first appeared in his workshop late one night asking all kind of questions, about science, about his arc-reactor, elements… trying to compare it with his magic, his first instinct was to tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate lock down protocol and send him the suit, right before calling S.H.I.E.L.D.. But the genuine curiosity dancing in his eyes prevented any of that. So, he started answering, they started debating theories and his genius’ mind finally found a matching brain. For weeks the god came back every night with new theories, new questions, even new ideas to use as weapons for the Avengers. That led to a new discussion carefully avoided until that point: the invasion of New York City. It took a few tries to make him open up about it. But when he did, Tony was surprised with the answers.

Loki wasn’t working alone, on his own volition. The Chitauri leader controlled him just like he had controlled Clint and Selvig, only stopped by the Hulk introducing him to Stark’s nice marble floor. So, when Thor took him back to Asgard, Frigga refused to let Odin punish him for those crimes on Earth, instead, being sentenced to prison only for his actions during Thor’s banishment. 

It was clear that a normal asgardian prison held no challenge to the God of Mischief, who easily could get in and out of his cell. Odin knew about it, thanks to Heimdall, but didn’t care or was stopped by Frigga’s will. After all the sentence was more of a way to placate enraged asgardians demanding Loki’s head than a real punishment, thanks to Momma. And that was how the late night visits started. After weeks of brainstorming the pair started venturing on a whole new field of studying, known as each other’s bodies. That kept going for a year until Loki sudden disappearance. And now here they were, cuddling after sex like two normal people in love for years

Tony let out another sigh and rearranged himself in Loki's arms. This felt so good he even had difficult to remember the reasons why this was so wrong. Oh, right. The Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D.. Asgardian politics. Pepper disapproving looks. And Thor's hammer rebuilding his face if he ever found out he was defiling his baby brother.

  
Ops!!!

 

 

 

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts?  
> Any beta offers? I give cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you think? Should I continue? Should I stop?  
> Oh, and let me now if anyone’s interested in being a beta.


End file.
